


Crystal

by NovaNara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, weird things flit trough John's head...this is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

_A.N. First foray into the BBC!Sherlock universe. Which shouldn't be that different from regular Sherlock, but well..I'm still unsure about it. Tell me if it's not good? ;-)_

 

_Disclaimer: nothing mine (ask BBC if you want to buy them). If I owned them, they'd be safely tucked away, not shared, I fear..._

 

 

Some things, John doesn't write on the blog.

It is about Sherlock and John, of course. But still, some things no one needs to know. No, it’s not what you – and I – are thinking, because _nothing of the sort_ is happening, and John is getting really tired pointing this out.

 

But sentimental matters, _private_ musings...Sherlock is difficult enough about John's blog when it sticks strictly to factual events. Not to mention, their fanbase (the people who pulled Johnlock out of thin fucking air) would certainly misread his words, and all his “not gay” declarations would go down the drain. Fans are unreasonable enough as it is, no need to add further fodder to the fuel.

 

Still, sometimes – especially when he is tired – John gets the weirdest ideas stuck in his brain. Like this one: Sherlock is glass. Not literally, of course. That would imply Sherlock had slipped him something. _Again._

 

Actually glass is not the right word. Nothing as pedestrian as glass can appropriately embodySherlock Holmes. Crystal, now that's more like it. Precious, clear, and utterly fragile. 

 

If Sherlock heard this, he'd scoff and/or get angry. 'I'm a sociopath, John,' he'd object 'and you mean _emotionally_ fragile, don't you? Not likely'.

 

John couldn’t be referring to the detective’s body: after all, they had fought side by side, and fragile would certainly not fit the evidence. 

In spite of his untouchable façade, and his proficiency as an actor, his friend hadn't managed to con John into believing the 'I'm heartless' lie quite yet.

 

John, honestly, suspects Sherlock is worse than fragile: he's _broken_. Crystal is, fundamentally, still glass – albeit exceptionally refined glass. The jagged edges resulting from it being broken are naturally as sharp as a blade. If idiots (name at random: Anderson) or simply uninformed people handle him carelessly, it's no wonder they (metaphorically speaking, thank God) bleed as a result, occasionally being cut to the bone.

 

If Sherlock is crystal, what does this make John? He hopes – just hopes, because deciding anything about himself feels a bit like cheating in the comparisons' game – he is the cushion. John's not so arrogant – so _idiotic_ – as to think he can be the glue that restores Sherlock to one piece. The man is perfect quite the way he is now even if nobody else agrees. Morons! But being a cushion – that's good.

 

It's only sensible, you know? If you have a crystal art piece – more so if it is already a bit cracked – you don't move it without protecting it with as much cushioning as you can, lest it finally shatter.

And that's what John does. He protects Sherlock. Whether it entails shooting down a criminal or growling at Donovan for opening her fucking mouth to insult him. Not quite purposefully, he protects people _from_ Sherlock, too. He's the in-between, apologizing, mellowing out people who’ve had a clash with his brilliant friend. Sometimes he stops Sherlock from shocking strangers further than he's already done. He doesn't manage things perfectly, it’s not his primary goal. He's insufficient to soften all the sharp angles. People still hurt themselves on Sherlock, but, if Lestrade's gratefulness is anything to go by, it is not as painful as Before.

 

Naturally, it means John gets the worst of Sherlock's temper and his biting sarcasm. Because nobody – save Mrs. Hudson on occasion – protects _him_ from Sherlock's outbursts, from the _vicious_ metaphoric, sharpened edges that try to embed themselves in anything – anything at all – and draw blood directly from his soul. But John can take it. And honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. After all, without him Sherlock would get hurt; without Sherlock, John would not have a purpose.

 


End file.
